disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gremlin Village
Gremlin Village is a location in Epic Mickey. It is the home of the Gremlin population of Wasteland, taking on the form of a distorted "it's a small world" and elements of Fantasyland that the Gremlins maintain and operate a boat ride through interpretations of the different areas of the attraction as well as several spinner attractions. It is connected to Dark Beauty Castle by a gear and pipe-filled Utilidor called Slalom that leads out to the Ticket Booth. Areas Ticket Booth The Ticket Booth is home to the docks for the Gremlin Village boat ride as well as the Wasteland's versions of the Mad Tea Party and Dumbo the Flying Elephant rides. The ride presumably docks here now because of the Clock Tower's wrath, keeping anybody from coming too close. The area is decorated by a series of topiaries resembling Donald Duck, Dumbo and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. The Boat Ride Divided into several areas, the boat ride is the heart of the village. Mickey only travels to several rooms through Projector Screens and Utilidor networks. Jungle Boat Ride The opening of the ride, the Jungle Boat Ride section is filled with hippos and giraffes. Several bridges lie above the thinner rivers, connecting several cut-in rooms that some caged Gremlins have been kept in. Mickey goes off the regular ride path down into a Utilidor that leads to the Asian Boat Ride, which is where Small Pete requests Mickey's help. Asian Boat Ride The Asian Boat Ride is a large area of the boat ride which includes landmarks like the Great Wall of China, the Taj Mahal and a Japanese Pagoda. Mickey has to raise a Fire Bridge (a colossal dragon) to reach the high-placed Taj Mahal, which contains a projector screen leading to World of Gremlins (the residential area of the village). World of Gremlins The World of Gremlins is the residential area of the Gremlin Village, where Gus and his friends live. It is home to a clock tower and a windmill (which features a secret projector screen that acts as a shortcut to the Colosseum in the European Boat Ride), as well as two rides: a biplane attraction and a version of the Magic Carpets of Aladdin. Small Pete crashed his boat here and has been hated by the Gremlins ever since. European Boat Ride Connected to World of Gremlins by two projector screens, the European Boat Ride consists mostly of three major landmarks: The Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Eiffel Tower and the Colosseum. The Leaning Tower and Eiffel Tower can be toppled to navigate the wide thinner rivers, though Mickey can also use cloud platforms to reach the Colosseum to meet up with Small Pete. A projector screen in the Colosseum leads out of the ride building and drops Mickey off in front of the Clock Tower. The Clock Tower The primary facade of the Gremlin Village, this is the last area Mickey visits before heading to Mean Street. Long driven mad by the repeating tune of "It's a Small World," the Clock Tower attacks anyone who gets too close to his mighty fists. Mickey can redeem the Clock Tower by painting his arms or defeat the Clock Tower by thinning his arms. Development Gremlin Village, with its twisted Small World theme, was selected as the first major world that Mickey visits in the game, as to set a tone of affection and irreverence early on in the game. The smiling clocktower of the attraction seemed the right choice for a boss for this tone of the level and Warren Spector has hopes that the boss may lead to children becoming frightened by the real thing. As for mixing it with the Gremlins, it was thought it would fit them to live in a "small world." Gallery Epic Mickey Clock Tower Concept Art.jpg Gremlin World Ticket Booth.png|The ticket booth. Category:Epic Mickey locations Category:Towns